


Underneath it all

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: university!AU, где Райан - учитель английской литературы, Брендон - нерадивый студент
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie





	Underneath it all

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан эдак в 2010 году - здесь есть косячки, я их отлично вижу, но всё равно люблю этот фик

Я нашёл здание университета на удивление быстро и зашёл внутрь.

Длинные коридоры и унылые серые стены — отличительная черта многих учебных заведений. Хочется пробежаться и выкрасить их в более яркие цвета.

Я поднялся на третий этаж и сразу увидел дверь с надписью «Кафедра Английской Литературы».

— О, вы должно быть Райан Росс, — воскликнул молодой человек, когда я зашёл. — Это я разговаривал с вами по телефону. Спенсер Смит, — он протянул мне руку, — заведую этой кафедрой. Будем знакомы.

— Да, я приехал узнать детали, и вроде бы мне даже обещали познакомить с одной из моих групп.

— Присаживайся, — он указал мне на стул. — Давай сразу на «ты». Судя по всему, у нас с тобой не очень-то большая разница в возрасте.

Спенсер быстро рассказал мне о том, что нужно пройти за год и показал учебники.

— Хочу тебя сразу предупредить — студенты у нас сложные. Если у тебя нет опыта работы, а у тебя его нет, то приготовься хлебнуть дерьма. Но если выдержишь — честь тебе и хвала. Никаких советов, типа «Будь с ними построже», я давать не буду. Сам до всего дойдёшь. И знай, — он сделал паузу, — я всегда тебе помогу. Я знаю большинство студентов, и знаю, что делать, если что-то идёт не так, имей в виду.

Я молча кивнул.

— Но хватит разводить теории, — Спенсер подпрыгнул на месте. — Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с одной из твоих групп.

Мы вышли и пошли вдоль коридора. Было довольно тихо: только начались занятия, и был слышен ровный гул голосов из аудиторий.

— Первый курс. Тебе повезло.

— Шутишь?

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Спенсер, — так что поздравляю тебя почти с двойным дебютом, — он остановился у одной из дверей. — Готов?

— Давай уже зайдём, — нервно сказал я.

В аудитории было около двадцати человек, но только трое из них были девушки.

«Вау», — пронеслось у меня в голове.

Не заметив нашего прихода, студенты продолжали громко разговаривать, но увидев нас, в комнате постепенно воцарилась тишина.

— Хэй, мистер Смит, у нас новенький? — вдруг спросил кто-то.

— Прикрой рот, Уолкер, — грозно сказал Спенсер. — Это ваш новый учитель, Райан Росс. Он будет вести основной курс английской литературы.

Реакция была незамедлительная: группа ахнула от удивления, кто-то даже присвистнул. Самое удивительное, что я даже не смутился, а довольно улыбнулся.

— Окей, оставляю вас, — тихо сказал Спенсер. — Удачи, — он подмигнул мне и скрылся за дверью.

Я глубоко вздохнул и начал:

— Чтобы вы не забыли, как меня зовут, я напишу своё имя, — я повернулся к доске и хотелось верить, что мне показался одобрительный шёпот.

— Мистер Росс, а можно вас называть просто Райан?

— Нет, нельзя.

— А вы давно преподаёте? Потому что у меня такое ощущение, что вы только что со школьной скамьи, — сказал парень с пирсингом, и всё дружно засмеялись.

— Мистер Росс, а вы женаты?

Все мгновенно замерли в любопытном ожидании. Я понимал: что бы я сейчас не сказал, это вызовет бурную реакцию.

А если бы я сказал им правду…

Я встряхнул головой:

— Если у вас так много вопросов, может, запишите их на отдельный листочек, и сложите мне на стол по уходу? Обещаю, — я положил левую руку на сердце, а правую поднял в знак клятвы, — отвечу всем желающим.

Послышалось хихиканье. Фух, пронесло.

— Отлично, раз вопросов больше нет…

— Сколько вам лет?

Я закатил глаза и уставился на юношу с полными губами:

— Запиши вопрос. А то ведь забудешь. И я не смогу ответить, — мило улыбнулся ему я.

Он промолчал, и я, наконец, мог продолжить то, зачем я сюда пришёл.

После вводного занятия, я зашёл к Спенсеру, поделиться впечатлениями от первого рабочего дня.

— Ну как прошло? Живой?

— Вполне, — улыбнулся я.

— Молодец. Куда сейчас? Может, сходим, выпьем кофе в честь твоего триумфа?

— Не смеши. Но против кофе ничего не имею.

— Отлично, сейчас только соберу свои вещички.

Через пятнадцать минут мы уже сидели в ближайшем кафе и потягивали кофе.

— Давно работаешь на кафедре? — спросил я.

— Четыре года. Сам не понимаю, что я там делаю.

Я ухмыльнулся.

— А тебя-то что к нам привело? Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать два.

— Двадцать два! — глаза у Спенсера значительно расширились. — Ты не многим старше этих раздолбаев, — улыбнулся он. — Крепись.

Я отлично отдавал себе отчёт в том, что меня ждёт относительно «весёлое» времяпрепровождение, пытаясь заработать то, что называется авторитетом. Я понятия не имел, что буду делать, но… я уже сделал первый шаг и сворачивать назад пока не намерен. Мне было интересно попробовать себя в роли учителя. Вдруг я прирождённый педагог?

Спенсер подбросил меня до дома.

— Увидимся завтра? — спросил Спенсер, выглядывая из окна машины.

— Конечно, — я помахал ему рукой и зашёл к себе.

В конце дня, приняв душ, я завернулся в плед и включил плеер. Теперь, подумал я, у меня будет что-то, чем можно будет заполнять пустоту внутри себя. Теперь у меня есть работа, которую я постараюсь полюбить.

_And nobody knows what’s gonna happen tomorrow,  
We try not to show how frightened we are,  
Would seem lonely, if you were the only star in the night,  
You’ve got to believe it’ll be alright in the end,  
You’ve got to believe it’ll be alright again. _

— тихо пели Duran Duran.*

+++

Я рывком сел на кровати и тупо уставился на будильник: я проспал! Чёрт! Я начал бегать по комнате в поисках приличных брюк и рубашки, но как на зло, всё валялось либо грязным, либо мятым. В результате я натянул узкие джинсы и футболку и, не позавтракав, выбежал из дома.

Почти все были в сборе, когда я вошёл в кабинет и ещё раз чертыхнулся про себя за опоздание.

— Мистер Росс, горячая ночка, да? — вопрос потонул в дружном смехе.

Я пригладил волосы и постарался не обращать внимания на их подколы. Но зрелище было забавным, нечего сказать: молодой учитель, в скини-джинс и в футболке с надписью Isn’t it hot in here? * (боже, куда я смотрел, когда надевал её?) (и вообще: откуда она у меня?) читает лекцию о Беовульфе.* Приходите поглядеть.

Каким-то образом я умудрился их успокоить. Наверно, они подумали, что у меня действительно была бурная ночь: некоторые даже цыкали на тех, кто продолжал громко разговаривать и с сочувственным пониманием улыбались мне.

Я уж было успокоился, что всё идёт хорошо, как открылась дверь, и кто-то зашёл.

— Отличный прикид, мистер Росс, — зашедший внимательно прочитал надпись на футболке, спокойно проходя на своё место.

— Ты опоздал, — я посмотрел на часы, — на пятнадцать минут. Я имею право тебя не пускать.

— Оу, то есть я свободен?

Я замешкался.

— В следующий раз я тебя не пущу, так и знай.

— Учту, мистер Росс, — отчеканил он и уселся на своё место.

Я перевёл дух и собрался с мыслями. Беовульф…

— На чём я остановился? — спросил я, проверяя, слушали ли они меня вообще.

— Что текст поэмы разделён на сорок четыре главы, — ответил Трэвис: парень с пирсингом.

— Точно. Спасибо, — улыбнулся я ему. — После того, как я расскажу вам об истории самой рукописи, я пройдусь по самому повествованию, а потом, хотите вы или нет, но вам придётся прочитать хотя бы главу этого произведения.

Группа застонала. Я, конечно, улыбнулся, как довольный кот.

— А зачем это читать? — спросил тот самый опоздавший. Тот самый с полными губами.

— Чтобы больше знать, — спокойно ответил я.

— А зачем мне знать то, что не пригодится мне в этой жизни? — настаивал тот.

— Брендон, может, ты уже заткнёшься? — сердито спросила Дженнифер, девушка с красивыми длинными волосами, сидящая за первой партой.

— А может, ты мне расскажешь, зачем мне этот… Беофульф?

Дженнифер развернулась к нему:

— Заткнись и слушай, — прошипела она.

Я почувствовал себя лишним в этой битве за мою честь. Я стоял, как дуб, и наблюдал за всем этим. Неожиданно поняв, что Брендон всё-таки замолчал, я очнулся.

— Продолжим? — по-идиотски улыбнулся я.

В ответ мне была тишина, и я возобновил лекцию.

Лекция шла спокойно, что было неожиданно для меня самого: они слушали и даже что-то записывали. О, мой бог, неужели я чего-то стою? Я начинал тихо радоваться про себя.

— А всё-таки вы женаты? — вопрос заставил пол-аудитории повернуться туда, откуда он звучал.

Брендон.

Он сидел, положив ноги на парту, и вынув один наушник из уха, он как бы сделал одолжение, что прервал прослушивание музыки, обратив на себя внимание.

— Во-первых, сними ноги со стола, — спокойно начал я.

— И не подумаю, — нагло ответил он, совершенно бессовестно глядя мне в глаза.

Я опешил и начал паниковать. Все замерли, ожидая продолжения.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил я в лоб, просто потому, что не знал, что делать.

На секунду в его глазах промелькнуло нечто похожее на замешательство, но он быстро нашёл, что ответить.

— То же, что и все — побыстрее свалить отсюда, получив свою порцию никому не нужных знаний, — криво улыбнулся он.

Я промолчал. Окей. Пошёл ты, гадёныш.

— Брендон, — на удивление спокойно сказал я, хотя всё внутри меня клокотало от злости, — если ты хочешь сорвать занятие, возрадуйся, ты это уже сделал… Если ты…

Как раз в этот момент прозвенел звонок, и все начали собираться, не обращая на меня никакого внимания. Я отошёл к своему столу и стал собирать свои бумажки. Или делал вид, что собираю.

— Вы не закончили, мистер Росс, — услышал я. — Вы хотели мне что-то сказать?

— Уже ничего. Можешь идти, — сказал я, не глядя на него.

Он просканировал меня своими шоколадными глазами и ушёл.

— Зараза, — тихо сказал я ему в след.

+++

После ещё трёх занятий, которые прошли — опять же на удивление спокойно, я пошёл к Спенсеру.

— Привет, друг! — воскликнул он, не успел я зайти. Я вообще заметил за ним это: почти кричать от радости абсолютно по ничтожному поводу. Не могу сказать, что это мне не нравилось, просто это было немного необычно. — Отличная футболка, — я закатил глаза. — Как день второй? — спросил он с преувеличенной серьёзностью, морща лоб.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил я.

Если не считать инцидента с Брендоном, подумалось мне.

— Точно? — настаивал он. Наверно, почувствовал или увидел неуверенность в моём ответе.

— Нет, — вырвалось у меня.

Он тут же бросил свои бумаги:

— Садись, — приказал он мне, — рассказывай. Имена, цифры, факты.

— Прекрати! — засмеялся я.

— Окей, — он серьёзно посмотрел на меня. — Что случилось?

— Ты знаешь такого… Брендона… Ури? Не могу точно вспомнить фамилию…

Спенсер закатил глаза:

— О боже, что он учудил?

— Ты его знаешь? — удивился я, как будто мы говорили о чём-то сверхъестественном.

— Знаю, конечно! Что он сделал?

— Если коротко — испортил мне всё первое полноценное занятие и настроение на весь оставшийся день.

— Ясно. Но это не самое страшное, что он мог сделать.

Я весь напрягся.

— Расскажи про него. Мне с ним ещё полгода, если не больше, работать.

— В принципе, он неплохой, но немного озлобленный. К нему нужен особый подход. Он живёт незнамо где, вечно впутывается в какие-то истории, правда, всегда выходит сухим из воды. Умный, как чёрт.

— Откуда ты так много о нём знаешь, если он новичок?

— Мы соседи. Время от времени, — добавил он, встретив мой недоумённый взгляд, — когда он живёт с родителями, мы пересекаемся. Но он давно пошёл в разнос…

— С чего это вдруг? Проблемы в семье?

— Не знаю. Скорее всего, да. Родители, судя по всему, больше заняты личной жизнью, — Спенсер вздохнул, — и парень просто слетел с катушек лет эдак в двенадцать.

Я задумался. Надо будет присмотреться к нему, к этому Брендону. Найти подход. Может, у меня получится.

— Так что… что бы он не сделал, не принимай его слова близко к сердцу. Он просто несчастный мальчик, на которого некому обратить внимание. А если он будет перегибать палку — дай мне знать. Я ему тоже перегну кое-что, — сказал Спенсер.

Я с испугом посмотрел на него.

— Не бойся! Не сломаю! — засмеялся он.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал я с нервным смешком.

Спенсер чуть со смеху не умер.

— Райан, — он не мог отдышаться, — не бойся меня. Я ещё никого в своей жизни пальцем не тронул. Просто я знаю, что сказать и как сказать. А остальное за вами.

Я слабо улыбнулся ему.

— Но мне правда надо идти. Увидимся завтра.

— Окей. До завтра.

Дома я достал пачку сигарет, которая лежала у меня уже года два. Она была почти полная, ибо курил я редко, когда очень хотелось и не больше сигареты за вечер.

Я зажёг сигарету и втянул дым. Он медленно проник вовнутрь, обволакивая лёгкие. Я думал о Брендоне. Думал о нём с болью и сожалением, что в столь раннем возрасте, когда ещё ничего не понимаешь об этом мире, уже запутываешься в своём собственном. О ком я говорю?

В колонках играл Green Day:

 _My shadows the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow hearts the only thing that’s beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone. _*

Я покачал головой, затушил сигарету и выключил свет.

+++

Следующее занятие в группе Брендона было через два дня и, не войдя в аудиторию, я почувствовал его присутствие и что опять мне сегодня терпеть его выкрутасы.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Росс, — крикнул он со своего места. — Видите, сегодня я не опоздал.

— Я польщён, Ури, — снисходительно улыбнулся я ему.

Он только ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Сегодня он не был агрессивен и не задавал дурацких вопросов. Он молчал, что удивило меня с самого начала. Но в какой-то момент я заметил, что он следит за мной. Я чуть ли не физически ощущал на себе его взгляд.

«Какого чёрта он на меня так смотрит?» — эта мысль не покидала меня в течение всего занятия, и как бы я ни пытался не смотреть на него, снова и снова мой взгляд останавливался на нём. Его глаза притягивали меня, как магнит, и это становилось невыносимым.

Когда наконец закончилась эта бесконечная лекция, я вздохнул с облегчением и присел на минуту за свой стол, чтобы немного отдохнуть перед следующим занятием.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Росс? — услышал я откуда-то сверху.

Я поднял глаза: передо мной стоял Брендон. В его глазах была усмешка.

— Да, всё хорошо, спасибо, — осторожно ответил я.

— Я хотел сказать, — он подался вперёд и упёрся животом о край стола. Я невольно подумал, что под тонкой тканью его чёрной футболки должно быть восхитительно нежная кожа.

— Я хотел сказать, — повторил Брендон, и я вернулся к реальности, — что вы интересно рассказываете.

Я уставился на него, не веря своим ушам. Брендон, который плевать хотел на меня и на всю английскую литературу в частности ещё на прошлом занятии, говорит, что ему стало интересно? Шутит что ли, чуть не сорвалось у меня с языка.

— Оу, я рад. Спасибо, — сказал я, внимательно изучая его лицо на предмет издёвки.

Он улыбнулся, и в этот самый момент что-то внутри меня грохнулось со стоном вниз.

Я отвёл глаза, и почувствовал, что мои щёки запылали.

— Мне нужно идти, — промямлил я, собирая тетради со стола.

— До встречи, мистер Росс, — услышал я перед тем, как выйти за дверь.

Весь оставшийся день я провёл в состоянии полного ухода в себя. Образ Брендона не покидал меня и теперь уже совсем не потому, что я хотел найти к нему подход.

— Что опять сделал Брендон? — спросил Спенсер. Я не помнил, как дошёл до его кабинета.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — я ошарашено посмотрел на него.

— Знаю что? Просто у тебя потерянный вид, вот я и подумал, что он опять натворил что-нибудь.

— Нет, с ним всё в порядке, — ответил я.

«Это у меня не всё в порядке, — подумал я, — я кажется влюбился в своего студента. А так всё хорошо. Просто я не знаю, как мне жить дальше»

— Мне лучше пойти домой, — тихо сказал я.

Спенсер странно на меня посмотрел.

— Окей, если что — звони мне.

Я кивнул и медленно пошёл прочь.

Ложась спать, я подумал, что скорей всего ошибся. Что я совсем свихнулся, влюбляться в своих студентов? Не смотря на совсем маленькую разницу в возрасте… Стоп. Даже не думай об этом. Спать. Спать. Спать.

+++

Но я не ошибся. Когда я видел Брендона, у меня от неожиданности перехватывало дыхание, и что-то до боли сжималось в груди. Я был в панике. Не удивлюсь, если я начну заикаться или краснеть от его взгляда, поэтому я старался на него не смотреть.

На удивление самому себе, я довольно уверенно читал лекции у него на занятиях. Когда он был занят разговорами со своими друзьями, я не знал, радоваться мне или нет, потому что я хотел, умирал от желания, чтобы он хотя бы посмотрел на меня. Но тут же понимал, что от одного его взгляда я могу забыть половину читаемой мною лекции. К моей тайной радости, он относительно спокойно вёл себя на занятиях. Но иногда он снова брался за старое и был невыносим. Я хотел подойти к нему и ударить. А потом тут же поцеловать ушибленное место.

— Мистер Росс, у нас вечеринка завтра вечером. Не хотите прийти? — как-то, когда ничего не предвещало беды, громко спросил он среди занятия.

По аудитории пробежался тихий насмешливый гул.

— Нет, спасибо, Брендон…

— Почему? У нас будет много пива и… не только пива, — вся группа захлебнулась от смеха, и я чувствовал себя последним идиотом, не зная, что сказать и что делать.

— Ну, хорошо, если вы не хотите пить пиво, может, просто придёте, осчастливите нас своим присутствием?

Очередной взрыв смеха.

Я ждал. Ждал, когда они проржутся. Хорошо, будет вам завтра вечеринка, я о вас позабочусь.

— Вы прохихикались? — спокойно сказал я, но от напряжения в моём голосе, все притихли — видимо почуяли неладное, и что лучше не надо сейчас мне ничего говорить.

Через полминуты в аудитории была полная тишина. Я посмотрел на Брендона: он просто сиял от того, что так здорово смог поглумиться надо мной.

— Извиняйте, но хочу вас огорчить, — я нацепил улыбку кота, — но послезавтра вы будете сдавать мне _всю_ биографию Чосера и чтение наизусть одного из его «Кентерберийских рассказов»…*

По аудитории прошла волна недоумения.

— Какого чёрта?

— Вы издеваетесь над нами, что ли?

— Нет, это вы надо мной издеваетесь! — не выдержал я. — Потакаете своему любимцу? — я посмотрел на Брендона. — Окей, потакайте. Но послезавтра я буду принимать Чосера, а _как_ и _когда_ вы будете его учить, меня особо не волнует. И да, — я сделал театральную паузу, — удачно вам повеселиться на вечеринке.

Звонок был финальным аккордом моей гневной речи, и студенты — кто злобно, а кто печально глядя на меня, покидали аудиторию. Брендон задержался, что меня сильно раздражало: я был готов накричать на него, чтобы он убирался вон из аудитории. И вообще из моей жизни.

Но когда я осмелился заглянуть ему в глаза, у меня в очередной раз засосало под ложечкой.

— Зря вы это сделали, мистер Росс, — он так близко подошёл ко мне, что я почувствовал его дыхание.

— Убирайся отсюда. Я уже достаточно наслушался твоих советов за сегодня.

Он пошёл к двери и, вместо того, чтобы скрыться за ней, плотно закрыл её и снова подошёл ко мне.

Я впился пальцами в край стола, потому что понимал: сейчас что-то будет. Если бы я не был так бессилен перед ним, я бы нашёл, что сказать, спокойно выгнал бы его и пошёл дальше.

Но это был Брендон. И я таял, как свечка, от одного его жеста.

— Может, вы отмените задание? — его лицо было в двух сантиметрах от моего, и я почувствовал комок в горле.

— Нет, не отменю, — еле слышно сказал я, тут же презирая себя.

— Точно? — он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее на всю аудиторию.

— Ну как хотите, — прошептал он мне на ухо и ушёл.

А я так и остался стоять у стола, не шелохнувшись.

Теперь он всё знает. Знает, что я неравнодушен к нему. И что мне теперь делать? Что, если он пойдёт и растреплет это всему университету? Я зажмурился. Потом постарался успокоиться и пошёл к Спенсеру. Ему я сказал, что неважно себя чувствую и отправился домой.

Я проснулся среди ночи: мне снилось, что я целовался с Брендоном, и нежность его губ всё ещё покоилась на моих. Я с ужасом обнаружил, что кончил прямо в боксёры во сне. Я со стоном откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза.

+++

Накануне зачёта по Чосеру я не спал всю ночь. Лежал и изучал потолок. Прогнозировал ближайшее будущее.

Судя по адекватной реакции на меня у студентов, Брендон никому ничего не рассказал. Ну да, Спенсер же сказал: он не так уж плох. Но легче мне от этого не становилось.

К моему величайшему изумлению группа подготовилась и сдавала Чосера прилично. Я сидел, как на иголках, потому что почти все сдали, а Брендон так и не появился.

— А где Ури? — не выдержал я.

Дженнифер хихикнула.

— Судя по всему, вечеринка вчера удалась, — подмигнул Джон.

Всё ясно. Он либо не придёт вообще, либо устроит здесь шоу.

Когда осталось буквально два человека, ввалился Брендон.

— А вот и я. Не ждали? — он огляделся вокруг. — Оу, да мы не одни.

От этих слов я почувствовал, как у меня запылали щёки.

— Ты выучил что-нибудь, Брендон?

— Конечно. Вчера полночи читал «Рассказ Мельника». Господи, какая пошлятина. И этому вы учите бедных студентов?

— Это классика средневековья, — начал было я.

— О да, верю. Я так понимаю последний в очереди? Окей, я подожду.

Он уселся за одну из парт и положил на неё ноги.

— Брендон…

— Что? — он посмотрел на меня совершенно невинным видом.

— Ноги…

— Конечно, мистер Росс, — с преувеличенной вежливостью сказал он и опустил ноги с парты.

Когда я закончил принимать Трэвиса, у меня уже голова шла кругом от одной мысли, что сейчас я останусь один на один с Брендоном. Трэвис ушёл, но я не мог поднять на него глаза. Я пытался взять себя в руки, чтобы, по крайней мере, не заикаться, когда буду разговаривать с ним.

— Итак, «Рассказ Мельника»? Слушаю, — сказал я подчёркнуто строгим тоном.

— Я сказал, что читал, но не сказал, что выучил.

— И?

— И всё.

— То есть я ставлю тебе D, а дальше ты разбираешься сам?

— Мы можем договориться…

— Нет, — я смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

— Вы даже не знаете, что я предлагаю, — усердствовал он.

— Что бы ты не предлагал…

— Какого чёрта ты сопротивляешься?! — вдруг взорвался он, и я ошалело на него посмотрел.

— Какого чёрта ты со мной так разговариваешь?! — мы уставились друг на друга, сверля взглядом.

— Убирайся отсюда, — тихо сказал я и пошёл к двери.

Открыв её, я жестом показал, чтобы он проваливал. Он подошёл ко мне и, положив свою руку на мою, закрыл дверь на защёлку и прижал меня к ней спиной.

Наши лица были так близко, но я не помню, кто первый подался вперёд. Через секунду мы целовались, как безумные, и у меня вырвался слабый стон, когда мои руки обняли Брендона за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Он стал целовать меня в подбородок, и я откинул голову назад, беззвучно отдаваясь мягким губам.

— Брендон, чёрт, что мы делаем, — не знаю точно, подумал я это или сказал вслух.

— Ты же хочешь меня, я знаю, — его дыхание коснулось моего уха.

Мы вслепую дошли до ближайшей парты, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Я задрал его футболку, чтобы дотронуться до гладкой кожи живота и спины, к которой я так давно мечтал прикоснуться.

Его бедро было между моими и через ткань джинс, я почувствовал его возбуждённый член, трущийся о мой пах.

Я целовал его шею и слышал, как прерывисто он вдыхает воздух от каждого моего прикосновения.

Взявшись за края футболки, я снял её и на секунду застыл, поражаясь белизне его кожи. Он притянул меня к себе за ворот рубашки и прижался к моему рту влажными, пухлыми губами: его пальцы быстро находили пуговицы, освобождая меня от тонкой белой ткани. Как только была расстёгнута последняя, я прижался всем телом к Брендону, ощущая жар его тела на своей коже.

Где-то в уголке моего одурманенного сознания проскочила мысль, что я не должен этого делать, что это элементарно незаконно, что это просто безумие, но я уже зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы сворачивать назад.

Мы лихорадочно расстёгивали молнии друг у друга на джинсах, но даже в этот момент я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии, продолжая покусывать нижнюю губу Брендона и наслаждаясь её горячей влагой.

Стянув трясущимися руками друг с друга джинсы, я аккуратно повернул Брендона спиной к себе. Он понял намёк и послушно наклонился, посмотрев на меня через плечо.

— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Росс, — сказал он хрипловатым голосом.

Называние по фамилии на секунду отрезвило меня, и я шлёпнул его по заднице, внутренне поражаясь своему жесту:

— Не называй меня так в столь ответственный момент.

— Хорошо, мистер Росс, — сказал он, проводя языком по своим губам.

Я ухмыльнулся ему в ответ и, подавшись вперёд, прижался грудью к его спине. Я целовал верхние позвонки его шеи, медленно скользя одной рукой вдоль его тела. Опустившись вниз, мои пальцы нашли его член и осторожно провёли по нему, дразня. Бёдра Брендона невольно сделали движение вперёд, требуя большего, но мои руки не стали баловать его. Я смочил пальцы слюной и осторожно ввёл один в Брендона. Он подался назад, громко застонав и выгибая спину.

— Чёрт, хватит прелюдий, — вырвалось у Брендона, но я продолжил двигать пальцами внутри него, аккуратно добавив ещё один. Я хотел быть заботливым любовником.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — в очередной раз где-то глубоко-глубоко в сознании, я поразился своим словам. О, мой бог, с каких пор я так грязно выражаюсь? Будучи «заботливым любовником». И учителем английской литературы.

В ответ Брендон лишь простонал, продолжая неровно двигать бёдрами, и я увидел, как он закусил губу и кивнул.

Перед тем, как войти в него, я несколько раз провёл членом по его ягодицам, дразня.

— Да твою ж мать, трахни меня уже в конце концов! — задыхаясь, сказал он: его уже била мелкая дрожь.

Когда вокруг меня сомкнулось кольцо его тугих мышц, я закусил губу чуть ли не до крови, чтобы не закричать от удовольствия. Я положил руки на его бёдра, двигаясь вперёд-назад. Брендон был восхитительно узкий и горячий внутри, и я вцепился пальцами в тонкую кожу его узких бёдер, невольно впиваясь в неё ногтями. Он стонал подо мной, мускулы его спины и рук были напряжёны и я видел, как он кусал губы и зажмуривался от каждого моего движения внутри него.

— Быстрее, чёрт возьми, быстрее! — дрожащим голосом сказал он, опускаясь на локти и кладя голову на парту, чтобы я как можно глубже вошёл в него.

Я увеличил темп, подаваясь каким-то совершенно диким инстинктам. Хлопающий звук кожи о кожу, наши стоны и грязные словечки Брендона, вырывающиеся каждый раз, когда мой член ударялся о самую чувствительную точку внутри него, возбуждали меня ещё сильней, и у меня всё плыло перед глазами, в то время, как наши бёдра двигались совершенно в бешеном ритме в течение нескольких безумных минут. Я продолжал двигаться в том же темпе, даже когда почувствовал, что горячая струя спермы вырвалась из меня. Он сделал ещё несколько резких движений, потом застыл, и его тело обмякло подо мной.

Всё ещё не отпуская его, я осторожно наклонился и почувствовал влажную горячую кожу его спины.

— Мистер Росс, вы были неповторимы, — сказал Брендон, тяжело дыша, всё так же лежа на парте. Мокрые пряди прилипли ко лбу, губы были чуть приоткрыты, и я повернулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Он ответил на поцелуй, нежно зажимая мою нижнюю губу между своими.

— Не называй меня так, — попросил я, блуждая глазами по его лицу. — Ты очень красивый сейчас…

— Спасибо, конечно, но, может, ты с меня уже слезешь? — улыбнулся он уголком губ.

Я осторожно выскользнул из него, и стал приводить себя в порядок. Брендон с деловым видом застегнул джинсы и поднял с пола футболку.

— Как насчёт моей оценки?

Мне потребовалось секунд тридцать, чтобы сообразить, о чём вообще идёт речь.

— Оценки?

— Ну да. Чосер, «Кентерберийские рассказы», классика средневековья.

Я немного поёжился, отгоняя нехорошее предчувствие. Брендон подошёл ко мне и обнял за талию.

— Ну, так что? — он заглянул мне в глаза и провёл рукой по моим волосам.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — я сглотнул, — ты хочешь сказать, что… что ты… со мной, — я чувствовал себя редкостным идиотом.

— Твой словарный запас был гораздо богаче буквально несколько минут назад, — всё так же мило улыбаясь, сказал Брендон и провёл пальцем по моему подбородку.

Меня как будто полоснули чем-то острым.

— Ты трахался со мной только ради оценки? — спросил я, выдавливая из себя слова.

— Нет, ну что ты. Я люблю тебя, — насмешливо сказал он и поцеловал меня в щёку. — Так лучше?

Я смотрел на него в ужасе, понимая, что я был последним дураком, что позволил себе поддаться ему. Чем я думал? И о чём?

Я отвернулся от него и отошёл к столу.

— Райан?

— Да, я всё улажу, — тихо сказал я.

— Спасибо за всё, — сказал он, сделав ударение на последних двух словах, — я тебе позвоню.

Я услышал, как щёлкнула дверь, а потом всё погрузилось в гудящую от электрических ламп тишину.

Спустя неопределённое количество времени, я вспомнил, что у Брендона нет номера моего телефона.

+++

Я не знал, что мне делать. Я автоматически вставал, шёл на работу, не разрешая себе думать ни о Брендоне, ни о том, что произошло тогда, и как я противен самому себе. Я занимал себя работой допоздна, чтобы не успевать вспомнить, что я, как последняя шлюха, продался собственному студенту за оценку. Страдала то ли моя профессиональная гордость, то ли сам факт, что я такая дешёвка. А скорей всего и то, и другое. Я просто дурак, решивший, что он что-то ко мне испытывает. Мне нужно проще относиться к таким вещам. Да, определённо, убеждал я себя.

С ноющей болью в сердце я наблюдал за Брендоном. На следующее же занятие после «Чосера» он пришёл и вёл себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. К его чести нужно сказать, что он больше не пытался издеваться надо мной. Иногда смотрел на меня долгим изучающим взглядом, от которого у меня кровь пульсировала в висках.

Один раз, когда уже никого не было в аудитории, он подошёл ко мне сзади и обнял за талию. Я замер от одного прикосновения, но решил, что не буду поддаваться ему.

Это был совершенно бессмысленный порыв, потому что стоило ему заглянуть мне в глаза, я почувствовал, что готов сделать всё, что бы он мне не сказал.

— Привет, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

— Привет, — ответил я осторожно.

— Не хочешь повторить? — его рука скользнула вниз по моему животу и задержалась у ширинки.

— Нет, — еле выдавил я из себя, закрыв глаза.

— Как хотите, мистер Росс, — промурлыкал он мне на ухо и удалился.

Пошёл ты к чёрту. Ненавижу. Ненавижу каждым фибром души.

+++

Брендон стал реже появляться на занятиях. А потом вдруг вообще исчез. Я чувствовал себя старушкой-сплетницей, прислушиваясь к разговорам студентов, но его имя почти не звучало в их диалогах, и они спокойно отнеслись к его отсутствию.

Когда я спросил, что, может быть, кто-нибудь знает, почему Ури пропустил уже две недели занятий, стараясь, чтобы мой тон казался как можно более обыденным, в ответ я получил, только шутливое «загулял, Бойд» и многозначительные подмигивания друг другу.

Не то, чтобы я беспокоился… окей, я почти сходил с ума от того, что элементарно не видел его две недели и не знал, что с ним происходит, и… не смотря на то, что он так гадко использовал меня, я волновался, чего — на самом деле — он не заслуживал. И я всё-таки решил поднять тему Брендона со Спенсером.

Я начал почти издалека.

— Спенсер, ты отслеживаешь посещаемость студентов в моих группах?

— Да, а что? — он поднял на меня глаза.

— Брендон Ури. Его уже не было две недели у меня на лекциях.

— Да, я в курсе. Не только у тебя, — он нахмурил брови. — Звонили родителям — те, как всегда, вообще не в курсе, что их сын ещё учится. Так что пришлось кое-кого прижать к стенке.

Я замер в ожидании.

— Ну и?

— Он связался с какими-то бездельниками. Так что я смутно подозреваю, что он валяется в какой-нибудь квартире, курит травку и видит небо в алмазах.

Меня невольно передёрнуло. «Загулял, Бойд».

— А можно что-нибудь сделать? Вытащить его оттуда?

— Откуда? Мы даже не знаем, где он сейчас. Но не волнуйся так за него, — Спенсер встал. — Я тебя уверяю, парень выкрутится.

Я нахмурился.

— Ладно, я пойду.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — Спенсер внимательно посмотрел на меня, — последнее время ты хреново выглядишь.

— Да, всё отлично, — я натянул улыбку, — много работы.

— Окей, только не забывай отдыхать, — он сделал паузу. — Приходи ко мне завтра. Посмотрим киношку, выпьем пива.

— Спасибо, Спенс. Я приду.

В тот день я уснул с наушниками в ушах, слушая Muse.

_You make me sick because I adore you so,  
I love all the dirty tricks,  
And twisted games you play on me…  
_

— слышал я сквозь сон, пока до меня не дошло выключить плеер.

+++

Когда Брендон появился на пороге аудитории через неделю после моего разговора со Спенсером, я так сильно сжал карандаш, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы треснул у меня в руках. Брендон выглядел ужасно: он явно похудел и под глазами были коричневые круги. Пол-лекции он проспал на парте, не поднимая головы. Каждый раз, когда я смотрел на него, мне казалось, что моё сердце спотыкается от одного созерцания его плеч. Я стряхивал с себя наваждение и продолжал лекцию.

Когда прозвенел звонок, и все стали тянутся к выходу, Джон толкнул Брендона, чтобы тот проснулся.

— Хэй, доброе утро. Лекция закончилась.

Брендон заморгал и потёр глаза. Потом посмотрел на Джона:

— Сейчас я спущусь, подождите меня на улице.

Джон ушёл, оставив меня с Брендоном наедине. Я бесцельно перебирал тетради у себя на столе, разрываясь между желанием спросить, где он был всё это время и полным его игнорированием.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — вырвалось у меня до того, как я успел подумать.

— А что? Ты ждал меня тут долгими вечерами?

— Я беспокоился, — это прозвучало глупо, и я боялся, что Брендон сейчас начнёт хихикать.

— С чего бы это вдруг? — он встал и подошёл ко мне, с вызовом глядя в глаза.

Я смутился и промолчал. Зачем он так? Я так хотел прикоснуться к нему, сказать, что я всегда могу помочь, если ему что-нибудь нужно. Но он отталкивал меня, грубо и совершенно незаслуженно, и это вызывало у меня желание дать ему затрещину. Или заплакать и уйти отсюда, чтобы никогда его не видеть. Эта ужасная смесь любви и ненависти разрывала меня на части, и я терялся перед ним, не зная, как отразить его атаки.

— Я думал, что, может быть, с тобой что-нибудь случилось и тебе нужна помощь, — тихо сказал я всё-таки. — Ты ужасно выглядишь. Где ты был всё это время?

Но уже через мгновение я пожалел, что спросил об этом.

— Не. Твоё. Дело. Где. Я. Был, — сказал он, сквозь зубы. — Если я и буду писать объяснительные, то не тебе. Если мне понадобится помощь, то я явно не побегу к своему учителю английской литературы. И если, — добавил он, — мы трахались вот на этой самой парте, это совсем не значит, что ты стал моим благодетелем.

— Откуда в тебе столько ненависти ко мне? — спросил я, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе. Господи, я чувствовал себя истеричкой.

— Не лезь туда, куда тебя не просят, — ответил он, приблизив своё лицо к моему.

Он посмотрел на меня долгим взглядом, потом отвернулся и зашагал прочь.

Я глубоко и судорожно вздохнул. У меня было ощущение, что я застрял в тупике и, не зная, как из него выбраться, бился головой об стену, пытаясь найти выход. Я хотел, чтобы Брендон оставил меня в покое, чтобы его образ больше не всплывал в моём воспалённом сознании. Это было унизительно. Я корчился от боли, едва завидев его, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: как бы я не обещал, клялся и божился, что забуду его, буду игнорировать и взывать к гордости, запрещая себе думать о нём, снова и снова, как в замкнутом круге, мои мысли возвращались к нему. Я сделал шаг вперёд, и тут же получил оплеуху совершенно ни за что. Мне хотелось плакать от бессилия и злости, крушить всё, что попадётся под руку и молить непонятно кого, чтобы Брендон отпустил меня, раз ему глубоко наплевать на меня.

— Господи, Райан, что случилось? На тебе лица нет, — сказал Спенсер, когда увидел меня.

— Я хочу взять неделю отдыха, — сказал я, пропуская вопрос мимо ушей. — Это можно как-нибудь организовать?

— Думаю, да, — сказал Спенсер, внимательно изучая меня. — Послушай, что происходит? Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Пока нет, — глухо отозвался я. — Мне нужно немного побыть одному.

— Хорошо, как знаешь, — он вздохнул. — Я договорюсь о твоём недельном отпуске, так что не беспокойся об этом.

— Спасибо, — я уже повернулся к двери и собрался уходить.

— Райан? — окликнул меня Спенсер.

— Да? — устало ответил я.

— Звони мне в любое время, если что.

Я кивнул и вышел за дверь.

+++

Всю следующую неделю я абсолютно ничего не делал, лишь изредка выходил в магазин за продуктами. Я читал, смотрел фильмы и слушал музыку, тупо уставившись в потолок. Воспоминания о Брендоне становились бледнее, и к выходным я уже более объективно анализировал его поведение. Эгоистичный, злобный сукин сын, холодно думал я.

Мысли о том, что я начинаю излечиваться от Брендона, стали закрадываться мне в голову, и я тихо и глупо гордился собой.

В субботу вечером раздался звонок в дверь и я, удивляясь про себя, кто бы это мог быть, пошёл открывать. Распахнув дверь и увидев Брендона, я почувствовал, как мои глаза расширились и отвисла челюсть.

— Брендон? Что ты тут делаешь?

— Привет, — он премило улыбнулся и облизнул губы. — Пришёл навестить тебя.

У меня немного не сходилось в сознании: последний раз, когда мы виделись, мне чётко дали понять, что я ему даром не нужен.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросил я, тут же понимая что…

— Мистер Смит. Он мой сосед.

Я стоял, вцепившись в ручку двери так сильно, что у меня заныли костяшки пальцев.

— Чего ты хочешь? — неуверенно спросил я.

— Ты не очень-то гостеприимен. Может, впустишь меня?

Автоматически я сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская его. Я закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной: неделя восстановления своего эмоционального состояния полетела к чёрту. Стоило Брендону появиться на пороге, всё внутри меня перевернулось, и я понял, что ничего не изменилось: я слабый и влюбленный в своего студента придурок, готовый стерпеть многое ради его улыбки. Хотя бы улыбки.

Он повернулся ко мне и, вытянув руку, опёрся ладонью на дверь и приблизил ко мне своё красивое лицо.

— Скучал по мне? — тихо спросил он. На его губах играла ухмылочка.

Гад, какой же ты гад, с ненавистью думал я, опустив глаза и задыхаясь от его близости.

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторил я.

Его взгляд опустился ниже, и я отвёл глаза, не в силах ему сопротивляться.

Мои губы были плотно сжаты, когда Брендон накрыл их своими, языком пытаясь проникнуть в мой рот. Я тихо застонал и открылся ему, обняв за шею. Мысли скакали в моей голове, борясь с эмоциональным наплывом. Я не должен, промелькнуло у меня, но эту мысль тут же снесло моим отчаянным желанием, как можно больше получить и отдать Брендону прямо сейчас, как будто через мгновение он исчезнет, и я прижимался к нему всем телом. Я так соскучился по его запаху, теплу, губам, рукам на моей коже. Но… усилием воли — непонятно откуда взявшейся, — я оторвался от его губ.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил я, переводя дыхание и положив руку ему на грудь.

— Я же сказал, — ответил он, целуя меня за ухом, — навестить тебя. Тебя всю неделю не было в универе.

— И я должен этому поверить? После того, как я был послан тобою далеко и надолго, как какой-то непонятный нервный субъект, постоянно лезущий в твою жизнь.

— Послушай, — мягко сказал он, отодвинувшись от меня, — тогда ты был не очень вовремя со своей заботой о ближнем.

— А сейчас? Сейчас я тебе понадобился? Зачем? Дашь мне тебя трахнуть, чтобы я договорился со Спенсером о твоих прогулах?

— Заткнись, — резко сказал он, отходя от меня.

— Неужели правда? — спросил я, застыв от неожиданности.

Брендон сел на диван и закрыл глаза.

— Я знаю, что вёл себя, как последняя скотина. Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты меня ещё не пришиб, — сказал он с усмешкой, — но послушай… ты единственный, кто может мне помочь.

Если бы я ел что-нибудь, я бы точно подавился. Но за неимением оного, я ошарашенно молчал, ожидая продолжения.

— Меня обвинили в избиении, — выдохнул он.

— И? — сглотнул я.

— И мне грозит как минимум судимость.

Я почувствовал, что мне нужно присесть.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я оплатил тебе адвоката?

— Меня всегда умиляла твоя наивность, — сказал Брендон, ухмыльнувшись. — Нет, мне не нужен адвокат, — он придвинулся ближе ко мне, и я ощутил тепло, исходящее от него. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — тихо сказал он и провёл ладонью по моей щеке.

Я закрыл глаза, запрещая себе снова поддаться ему.

— Прекрати, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал я. — Прекрати обращаться со мной, как будто я бездушная продажная машина. Я помогу тебе, если ты просишь, но перестань играть со мной.

Он убрал руку и ничего не сказал.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось, и посмотрим, чем я смогу тебе помочь.

Брендон рассказал мне совершенно банальную историю, как он пытался защитить Дженнифер от какого-то неадекватно соображающего придурка и как завязалась драка.

— Я и не знал, что ты у нас рыцарь, — сказал я, невольно отмечая про себя его очаровательную непосредственность, с которой он рассказывал о случившемся.

— Очень смешно, — он изобразил улыбку. — Но этот Пит сходил в травму и оказалось, что я сломал ему два ребра. А потом он пошёл в полицию и заявил на меня.

— Учитывая твои благородные порывы, это просто неслыханно, — мне почему-то стало весело, и я широко улыбался.

— Теперь ты будешь надо мной глумиться?

— Извини, — я спрятал улыбку и сделал серьёзное лицо. — Только я не пойму, чем я могу помочь?

— Это заявление можно аннулировать…

— Как?! — спросил я, поражаясь осведомлённости Брендона.

— Тебе нужно пойти к Спенсеру и попросить его дать мне испытательный срок. Под твою ответственность, — добавил он.

Я заморгал.

— Что значит «под мою ответственность»?

— Это значит, что в течение шести месяцев я не должен совершать никаких преступлений и мелких хулиганств. А если совершу, то ты будешь виноват, — он улыбнулся, как будто мы цыплёнка на ужин заказывали.

— А если Спенсер не согласится?

— А ты сделай так, чтоб согласился…

Мне даже нечего было сказать ему в ответ. Съехидничать или послать к чёрту. Я знал, что сделаю всё, чтобы помочь ему.

— Хорошо, я разберусь, — тихо сказал я. — Не волнуйся.

Он неуверенно наклонился ко мне, чтобы поцеловать, но я отшатнулся.

— Не надо…

— Ты снова мне сопротивляешься? — слабо улыбнулся он, упорно смотря на мои губы.

Я посмотрел на него, и он немного изменился в лице, когда заметил моё выражение глаз. Но он всё же наклонился и поцеловал меня в щёку, придерживая рукой за подбородок. Я услышал его тихое «спасибо» и закрыл глаза, сглотнув комок, подступивший к горлу.

— Увидимся на твоей лекции? — почти шёпотом спросил Брендон.

Я кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на него.

Только когда за Брендоном захлопнулась дверь, я понял, что всё это время у меня у меня тихо играл музыкальный центр.

 _The indescribable moments of your life tonight,  
The impossible is possible tonight,  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight…_*

— допели Smashing Pumpkins и я нажал кнопку off.

+++

Я понятия не имел, что я скажу Спенсеру, но тем не менее смело вошёл в его кабинет, лучезарно улыбаясь.

— Привет, — весело сказал я, садясь в кресло напротив него.

— Оу, вижу, неделя отдыха пошла тебе на пользу, — улыбнулся он. — Не скучал?

— О, нет, — ответил я и неловко замолчал.

Я решил не размениваться на окололичности и приступил к делу.

— Спенсер, — начал я, кладя локти на стол и поддерживая руками подбородок, — мне нужно с тобой поговорить…

— Да, слушаю? — он поднял на меня глаза.

— Это по поводу Ури, — осторожно сказал я, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Спенсера.

— И что с ним? — он и бровью не повёл, хотя прекрасно понимал, к чему я веду.

— Я слышал, его обвинили в избиении, — немного приврал я, отгоняя от себя мысль, что это мелко. — Это правда?

— Правда. Он сломал Вентцу два ребра, за что вполне справедливо поплатится, — серьёзно сказал Спенсер.

— А разве нельзя ему дать шанс исправиться? — мысленно я поражался тому, что я несу, но мне было плевать.

Спенсер уставился на меня:

— Шанс? Не думаю, что он его заслуживает.

Я постарался не показывать своего нетерпения.

— Почему нет? Может у него был просто срыв или он действовал из хороших побуждений…

— О да. Там такая интересная история с этой девчонкой, — он защёлкал пальцами. — Как её? Дженнифер? Но если честно, я слабо верю. Этому Брендону давно нужно дать по ушам за все те мелкие пакости, которые он совершил.

Я судорожно стал искать решение.

— Послушай, я…

Спенсер смотрел на меня, подняв брови.

— Я хотел бы помочь ему. Он мне нравится, — я был готов провалиться сквозь землю. — Правда. Он всегда очень хорошо готовился к занятиям и…

— Что между вами двумя происходит? — прервал мою чушь Спенсер.

Я весь похолодел внутри.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, Ури заходил ко мне в субботу и нёс какой-то бред, что ему нужно сдать очень важное задание. Настолько важное, что он готов принести его тебе домой, и что его мучает совесть, что он не сдал его вовремя.

Сердце внутри меня запрыгало от счастья, но я тут же одёрнул себя и закусил губу, чтобы не заулыбаться от вдруг охватившей меня радости, совершенно непонятно по какому поводу возникшей. Брендон по головам пойдёт, чтобы добиться цели. Так что не надо опять обнадёживать себя, что он сделал это ради меня.

— Райан? Ты ещё здесь? — Спенсер помахал рукой перед моим лицом.

Я очнулся и посмотрел на него.

— Короче говоря, я хочу подписать бумагу, что в течение полугода Брендон не должен совершать мелких преступлений, и в случае чего я буду нести ответственность.

Спенсер молчал и внимательно смотрел на меня.

— У вас с ним любовь что ли?

Я не знал, что ответить и не мог поднять глаза.

— Ох, — вздохнул он, — Райан, за него внесли залог в день драки и единственное, что ему грозит, это 3 дня общественных работ где-то на окраине.

Я онемел. Значит, Брендон опять надо мной поиздевался? А я сразу радостно бросился ему на помощь, не поняв ничего толком. Я почувствовал себя беспомощным и одиноким дураком. Зачем я ему поверил? Унижался сейчас перед Спенсером? Неожиданно у меня заболела голова.

— Мне нужно идти, — еле слышно сказал я. — У меня лекция.

— Райан, — остановил меня Спенсер, — не бери в голову.

— Конечно, — я поднял большой палец вверх и выдавил улыбку, — всё будет хорошо.

На лекции Брендона, конечно, не было. Неужели я наивно полагал, что он придёт? А зачем? Наверно, попивает сейчас где-нибудь пивко и рассказывает, захлёбываясь от радости, как в очередной раз пошутил над «этим литературоведом». А мне бы давно пора привыкнуть к его наплевательскому отношению.

Я уныло провёл лекцию и уже собирался уходить, как в аудиторию влетел Брендон. Волосы на его голове были в жутком беспорядке, а очки придавали ему забавно-беспомощный вид. Не знал, что он их носит.

— Райан! — он захлопнул дверь, и прислонился к ней тяжело дыша. — Я проспал. Правда! Я бежал сюда, чтобы успеть застать тебя.

— И к чему вся эта спешка? — устало спросил я, уже никак не реагируя на его бурный приход. Я выдохся за эти полгода от бесконечного напряжения, бессмысленных надежд и подзатыльников от суровой реальности.

— Послушай, — его дыхание наконец стало ровнее, — я знаю, что я редкостный козёл, но я правда не знал, что за меня внесли залог!

Я с сарказмом взглянул на него.

— Конечно, Брендон, ты не знал… чем ещё порадуешь?

Он хотел подойти ко мне, но я тут же сделал шаг назад.

— Райан, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

Я молчал.

— Я знаю, я причинил тебе много боли, — он сделал паузу, колеблясь. — Да, я издевался, использовал тебя, потому что знал, что ты мне не откажешь. Это было глупо и жестоко, но… не смотря ни на что, ты верил мне, — он опять сделал шаг вперёд, и коснулся моей руки, — Райан?

— Я не понимаю…

— Я долго не мог себе признаться, что ты мне нравишься. Больше, чем нравишься…

— И по сценарию я должен тебе снова поверить, засиять от счастья и броситься на шею?

— Райан, я обещаю это последний раз… я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль, — он сделал ещё шаг вперёд. — Прости меня. Пожалуйста?

Я не мог сопротивляться ему. Я всё тот же безвольный влюблённый идиот.

— Я не буду задавать тебе дурацких вопросов и приглашать на вечеринки среди лекции, — тихо сказал Брендон, — не буду посылать тебя лесом.

Я отвёл взгляд , чтобы он не заметил улыбки в моих глазах.

— А что если ты опять сорвёшься? — спросил я, кусая губы.

Брендон уже стоял вплотную ко мне и прижимался ко мне бёдрами.

— Отшлёпаешь меня? — задумчиво спросил он, наклонив голову набок.

Я не выдержал и широко улыбнувшись, крепко обнял его.

— А ещё я выучу «Кентерберийские рассказы», — я услышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Мы уже давно изучаем Шекспира, — ответил я, прижавшись к нему лбом.

— Когда зачёт?

— Сейчас, — сказал я, наклоняя голову и прижимаясь губами к его пухлому рту.


End file.
